Properly sharpened snow ski edges and snowboard edges are necessary to achieve desired performance in terms of edge holding and turning capabilities. In the field of ski and snowboard edge sharpening a variety of types of tools exist for sharpening the edges of skis and snowboards. For example, Stumpf U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,020, Vermillion U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,768, and Vermillion U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,555 disclose various embodiments of sharpening guides in the form of angle members used in association with sharpening tools such as file members. Problems associated with such ski and snowboard sharpening guides include both wear problems and manufacturing problems.
With respect to wear problems, the angle members constructed in accordance with the above-identified patents include an integral surface or surfaces upon which the sharpening tools rest. In practice the sharpening tools tend to result in wear of the integral surface or surfaces such that the sharpening angle provided by the guides varies over time. Such wear is unacceptable because in many applications it is necessary to sharpen the edge of a ski or snowboard to within less than one half of one degree of a certain angle. Typically the sharpening angle or desired edge angle varies between about 80 degrees and about 90 degrees. Further, the surface of the angle member upon which the ski or snowboard rests during sharpening can also wear. With respect to manufacturing problems, angle members constructed in accordance with the above patents must go through a relatively large amount of machining which results in increased manufacturing costs, and/or angle members having differently oriented outer surfaces must be produced in order to achieve different sharpening angles.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a sharpening guide assembly for skis and snowboards having improved wear properties.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sharpening guide assembly for skis and snowboards having reduced manufacturing costs.